A variety of instruments have been developed to remove screws where the head of the screw has been damaged. The head of the screw is most frequently damaged by the screwdriver during the attempt to remove the screw. Considerable steady pressure must be placed on the screwdriver to keep the screwdriver seated on the head of the screwdriver. If the screwdriver head is allowed to lift from the head of the screw the screw will be stripped. The screw will then have to be removed by other means. This damage is more common with a Phillips screwdriver head. Although a number of tools have been developed to remove damaged screws, none have been developed to prevent the screwdriver damage in the first place. A need exists for a simple, easy to use tool which enables the removal of a hard to remove screw without damaging the head of the screw. The tool must firmly hold the head of the screw and not allow any lifting of the screwdriver head away from the screw during the screw removal process. Additionally tools have also been developed for the placement of screws. A common tool grips the screw head holding the screw to the head of the screwdriver. A similar screwdriver is magnetic which would hold a magnetic screw; but, is not useful for a non-magnetic screw. These screwdrivers are useful for placing a hard to hold screw in a pre-threaded or pre-drilled screw hole. In the case of self tapping and wood type screws they don't hold the screw firmly enough to allow the screw to start its own hole and be directionally guided during its placement, an added step of drilling or punching a guide hole is required which is especially time consuming and cumbersome when using surgical screws.